


Key To My Heart

by leoben



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, I had to scan it because I don't do digital drawing so yeah, M/M, Pencil, k i just realized the way I drew jim's shirt makes him look pregnant that's not what i was going for, transferring my fanart to ao3 now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 09:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3891160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoben/pseuds/leoben
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Done for a fanworks grab bag on Tumblr. My recipient was millicentcordelia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Key To My Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MillicentCordelia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillicentCordelia/gifts).




End file.
